Gardens of the galaxy DLC
The gardens of the galaxy is the first new DLC idea for plants vs zombies garden warfare 2 ( note that I know that the game isn't out yet, it's just a idea). new variants peashooter: Stan pea Split pea Bee pea Fly shooter Chilly pea Mushy pea chomper: Magnetic chomper Diseased chomper Z-eater Earth eater Tomb chomper sunflower: Starlight flower garden flower moonlight flower gold flower flower stalker cyber flower cactus: Root cactus plauge cactus frost cactus spore cactus carrot cactus wizard cactus kernal corn: Commissioner corn Snow corn Copper corn Kernal cob Buttery corn Mini corn rose: daisy blood rose grim rose water rose future rose dark rose citron: CPC citron plastic citron apple citron rock citron particle citron visor citron foot soldier: drone ranger aerial ranger scarp commander twichy ranger ZWAT trooper space marine engineer: destroyer bio engineer hydro engineer empathy reader pwarticle user festival expert scientist: assassin potion maker thief eylologist metorologist agronomist all-star: trap star winter star thug star climate star hunting star space star captain deadbread: Captain warboy Captain shy healer Captain botbreaker Captain thunderscar Captain rex junk monkey super brainz: super boxer anti-hero solar vampire karate master Z Ninja ki fighter imp/z mech: Giga imp War imp Imp monk Mermaid imp Future imp Boogie imp new classes plants Grave buster Snap dragon/15612 Harrisdani Thunder reed Space bean Magnet mushroom Grass-a-dile Hot potato Thorn stinger zombies Mummy zombie Cannon operator Western zombie Z-tech zombie Zombie king Undead surfer Ice chief zombie Adventurer zombie new abilities peashooter: Starburst bomb Pea mortar Peaflect chomper: goopy trail spike armour spikeweed tron sunflower: grapple beam blover beam rosey flower cactus: prickle drone ghost pepper battlement brainz mine kernal corn: shockwafve hop sweetcorn shot cob barrage rose: hpynoify trip snare rose blast citron: orange shield drone mode orange bomb EMP drain foot soldier: ZPG turrent rocket speed electric stink cloud engineer: knife drone shrapnel grenade summoner gear scoentist: thunder warp sticky tagging ball zombie killing station all-star: bug bot imp punt daredevil tackle berserker shield captain deadbread: barrel throw seagull pal cannon launch supet brainz: tornado kick flare kick super beam imp: Z force grenade Z shield jetpack dance boss mode bodd mode is back and bigger than ever, there are more commands and chances to play as the different plant and zombie bosses. Crazy Dave Dr.Zomboss Backyard challenges Backyard challenges are special challenges that you can only do in backyard battleground. plants hold the line! play for 15 minutes as the plants without retreating in your base flowers will rise! play as the plants without retreating into your base for 30 minutes still standing play as the plants without retreating into your base for an hour there's a zombie on your lawn no zombies allowed! getting started This is suburbia the bigger they are... still counts as one kaboom to you sir! how many bullets are in you so far! immovable defense too fast to be vanquished i feel alive How's the dirt taste goop with my meal please! blunt shooter it's a trap raise the alarm! Sunshine and rainbows it's over 9000 degrees it's time for spring! green fingers Great shot kid! You're not welcome here! zombies can fly... death from above eat your veggies, not ours! 00P corny fireworks! judgement day you can chew better than chomp who needs a time machine! you better believe in magic! shields up! let's rock and roll it might come as a shock zombies New maps golden pyramid S.S.zombot backyard canyon lunar space Castle gardens diamond sands ice cream valley frozen ponds potted plants Spring bean Puff shroom Tangle kelp bowling bulb Pepper pult Celery stalker Spore shroom Intensive carrot torchwood Star fruit Dantelion flower Jack O' lantern ghostly pepper spawnable weeds spawnable zombies Imp explorer zombie Camel zombie Ra zombie Seagull zombie Chicken zombie build-a-bot turrets more coming soon! Category:DLC